Concrete Angel
by Ice Godess
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. This is just a small song-fic about the song Cocrete Angel.


This song belongs to Martina McBride, so don't come after me with torches and pitchforks. I hope you enjoy.

**XXXXXX**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

A seven year old girl walked from her home to her elementary school. She only carried a small brown bag, which

had a small lunch she tried to make that morning. Her mom didn't finish the laundry, so she put on the same dress

that she wore yesterday. She didn't mind, nobody noticed her anyway. Nobody could tell the story hidden in her rust

colored eyes. Her arms were covered with linen and lace. They still hurt the bruises, but not as bad as anything else

that was clean.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

She didn't do much at school. Didn't talk, didn't laugh, didn't play. But today seemed different. They had a new boy in the

class. His name was Kai Hiwatari. He had bluish gray hair in the front, and a dark midnight blue in the back. His eyes were

a crimson color. He was told to sit next to her, so she raised her hand and he came and sat down.

"I'm Kai," he whispered, leaning over very slightly.

"Hilary."

"Cool. Well I'll see you at recess." And for the first time since she had been hit, she smiled. A small smile, but a smile none the less.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

During recess, she sat alone in the gardens, eating. She didn't mind anymore, she was used to it now.

"Hey. What are you doing all the way out here?" His voice came soft and light, like if he spoke to loud, she would scare

like a deer.

"Eating."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

So they sat, and talked, and ate some of her small homemade lunch.

"You just moved here right? In the house next to mine?"

"Ya. I saw you watering the gardens yesterday."

They talked some more, until it was time to go inside.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Small screams were heard during the night. Everyone close by heard, but they could do nothing. They did try there best to be nice,

but the little girl barley spoke. Kai also heard, yet he too, was helpless. He didn't know what was happening, but it was bad. Later,

everyone would agree that Hilary's screams were louder than ever, and the sudden silence was worse than the screams. Kai

watched the shadows dance across the room, then the mother slam her daughter into a wall and walk out. As usual, her window was

open. Kai jumped out of his room window, and into Hilary's. There was blood on the wall where she hit her head, and a trail from where

she slid down so she was lying flat on the carpet. A small puddle of blood was forming around her head, like a bloody halo. Her lips

were fast tuning blue, followed by her fingers.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Coming from the basement came the sounds of bottles breaking. Kai figured it was safe to run to the hall, to the nearest phone, and call 9-1-1.

Even though they told him to stay on the phone, he promptly hung up after he told them all they needed to know. He unlocked the front door,

locked the basement door, and ran back to Hilary's room. And sometime during the night, he had begun to refer to her as _his_ Hilary.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

The paramedics worked for hours trying to save the small girl named Hilary. But it was no use. About 5:30 in the morning Hilary woke from

her coma, to see Kai, sitting on the edge of her bed. She wanted to hold on for him. His tears tore at her heart.

"Kai, I'm sorry." The room fell silent, except for the screaming of the machine, signaling that Hilary's heart had stopped. Kai didn't call for doctors,

or scream for nurses. He laded on the bed, pulled Hilary's body into his arms, and sobbed even harder.

Hilary died only seven days before her eighth birthday. On her eighth birthday, Kai came to visit her grave, which was watched by a guardian

concrete angel. He brought her some flowers, the ones he picked from his mom's garden. He stood in silence until he heard singing somewhere

in the cemetery. He didn't have to look far to find the source.

Hilary.

"Come here Kai!"

"H-Hilary?"

"Yes silly."

"I thought you were..."

"Dead? I am. I'm your guardian angel from now on silly."

Kai smiled. His Hilary was now his guardian angel. 'Maybe,' Kai thought, 'maybe life won't be so bad. With her by my side.'

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Kai and Hilary both promised to protect each other. Hilary still grew, like she would of is she was alive. Kai became cold.

He never smiled to anyone but Hilary, and even that was rare. Most referred to him as a sexy icicle. Nobody ever knew

what became of Hilary, except the people in her neighborhood. Kai soon moved away. Anyone who saw them that night,

knew he loved her, and believed he always would. Even though he moved, he still stayed in Japan. Kai soon got into

beyblading, with some help from Hilary. So they basically lived happily ever after.


End file.
